


story time

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [22]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Team as Family, Unit Bravo as Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: uncle nate and aunt farah do story time with jacques, and regina and adam reminisce a little about their relationship. for day 22 (fairy tale) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 3
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	story time

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i have to once again thank my amazing discord crew @keybleminded and @kelseaaa for brainstorming this idea with me. i blame you for the puddle that is me right now. i hope you all enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – adam du mortain x f!detective (regina bishop)  
> rating/warnings: k+; fluff  
> word count: ~800  
> based on/prompt: day 22 – fairy tale from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_story time_ **

nate laid out several children’s books in front of jacques, who was seated in his lap patiently, unusual for the typically fussy child. the two-year-old was already a lot more energetic and mischievous than any of unit bravo had bargained for, to the point where they needed to take turns keeping an eye on him.

it was almost time for his nap and nate had offered to read him a story. farah insisted on helping, but really she wanted to be around for the moment during story time when jacques’ eyes and head got heavier until he fell asleep. it was one of her favorite moments.

regina sat in adam’s lap in the armchair across the room, arm wrapped around his shoulders, smiling fondly at nate sitting on the floor with jacques and farah laying on her stomach next to them.

“which one, jackie?” farah cooed, nudging the books closer to jacques.

“please do not give him a nickname, farah,” adam sighed, although they all could tell his heart wasn’t in it.

regina nudged him and gave him a tired smile. he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist as jacques placed a hand on the cover of _beauty and the beast_.

“a classic,” farah grinned, grabbing the book and handing it to nate before sitting up so she could help read as well.

“that’s one of my favorites,” regina said, sitting up straighter so she could pay attention. “jacques clearly has good taste and takes after me.”

nate began reading out loud, pointing to the pictures in the book and changing his voice for each of the main characters. adam and regina watched affectionately as jacques’ eyes and hand followed nate’s fingers across the page, reaching out to grab it more than once.

“even in the dark, belle’s father could tell it was a huge monster that appeared,” nate’s soothing reading voice continued before farah interrupted.

“oh, it’s just like adam when we first met regina,” she said, chuckling before lowering herself to jacques’ eye level. “your daddy acted like a big, scary man to your mommy.”

adam groaned. “must you?”

“she’s not wrong,” regina giggled. “you know this is how story time goes, you may as well get used to it.”

he sighed but the corner of his lips quirked up into a familiar smile that she had come to adore. it was a special one reserved for moments like this, their son bonding with their family.

“you have to admit, the parallels are there,” regina chuckled as nate continued with the story.

“what parallels?” he asked, lowering his voice so as not to disturb the story. “i did not act like a beast.”

regina smirked and raised her hand up so she could count off one by one. “farah already mentioned your initial attempt to scare me—”

“not an attempt, it technically worked since you ruined my shirt,” adam interrupted.

she ignored him and continued, lowering another finger. “you kept pushing me away.”

“you kept stumbling into trouble and i have had to rescue you multiple times,” adam interrupted, trying to unfold one of her fingers.

regina ignored him and moved her hand away, continuing her count. “we got ambushed by a bunch of ‘wolves,’ and you got injured protecting me.”

her tone faltered at the memory of seeing adam bruised and passed out in the rain outside her apartment complex, which quickly mingled with the picture of him bloodied up after the fight against the trappers in the sewers. other memories surfaced from their missions, several were more than unpleasant.

adam locked eyes with her and they exchanged a knowing glance full of understanding and gratitude for how close they came to losing everything. she lowered her forehead to his and he closed his eyes to help ease the guilt and fear that sometimes cycled through his body in moments like these.

the weight of the moment blanketed them both and regina brushed her nose against his, tilting his face up and back in the process so she could look him in the eye.

“and then we started to get to know each other but you pushed me away because you viewed yourself as a monster and not worthy of being loved by anyone,” she said softly, reaching out to hold his face in her hands so he had no choice but to look at her.

regret flitted across his face and darkened his green eyes. “but i fell in love with you anyway. you saved me,” she said, giving him a soft kiss.

“that is where you are wrong,” he murmured against her lips, eyes softening and returning to their warm hue. “you saved _me_.”

she smiled and they turned their attention back to their family, their faces leaning against each other’s, the knowing smiles on nate and farah’s faces the only sign that they had heard everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
